


Lena is The Best Girlfriend

by Mozzermorris



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozzermorris/pseuds/Mozzermorris
Summary: Lena hears that Kara is upset about something and refuses to let her be alone.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 286





	Lena is The Best Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking prompts for fics so hit me up with those please you lovely people. I am willing to write pretty much anything. 
> 
> Enjoy! - MM

A knock at the door startles Kara out of her emotionless stare at the blank TV screen. She had switched it off hours ago but still remains seated on her couch, unmoving. She looks over her shoulder and squints at the wood, using her X-ray vision to see who the unwanted guest is. Her heart flutters at the sight of her best friend turned girlfriend, nervously shifting from foot to foot with what appears to be a bouquet of plumerias and a bag of take-out.

Kara slowly stands as a Lena knocks for a second time. This knock is more hurried, more nervous. To Lena the seconds it takes for her favourite reporter to answer the door seem like several long, excruciating minutes as the worry she feels grows with each passing moment.

The first thing that Lena notices as the door swings open are her girlfriend's red rimmed eyes, it is blatantly clear that Kara has been crying recently.

“Hi.” Lena keeps her voice low, as if she is afraid of startling the blonde.

“Hi.” Her voice is slightly gravelly.

“I heard about what happened with you and your sister and figured that you shouldn't be alone right now so I brought food and these-” She holds out the bouquet to the other woman who hesitantly takes the flowers “I wasn't sure which flowers to choose but then I remembered that you liked the ones I had in my office.”

“They're beautiful Lee. Thank you.” With that she pulls the door open a little for Lena, who doesn't hesitate to enter.

Lena makes her way to the couch as Kara busies herself with putting the newly acquired flowers into water. By the time Kara has finished and Lena has placed all of the food onto the coffee table and separated her salad from the rather large pile of potstickers waiting for the tall blonde. Kara settles down next to Lena on the couch after placing the vase of flowers down on the empty space in the centre of the coffee table.

“I know you have questions about what happened, you can ask them.” Kara states.

“All I heard was that you and Alex had a fight this morning at the DEO and now Kelly is telling me that Alex is refusing to leave her apartment out of guilt because she yelled at you and wishes she could take it back because she didn't mean whatever she said.”

“She shouldn't feel guilty, what she said is true.” She sniffs lightly as she takes small bites of her food. This worries the brunette as she has never in all of their years of friendship known Kara to do anything other than shovel her food down her throat as though someone is going to take it from her. “It's actually kind of stupid. Eliza's birthday is coming up and we were discussing gifts and I mentioned this new store down town has a bunch of Mom themed gifts we could check out and out of nowhere Alex blew up at me because she's not my real Mom and I don't call her Mom so I can't get her a gift with that written on it. I can't exactly argue with the logic.”

Lena pulls the blonde close to her as tears stream down her face. Her head rests on Lena's chest, tears falling onto the other woman's collarbone. “Listen Kara, it's not stupid. I can see why you are so upset, when she told you that Eliza isn't your Mom I bet that made you feel like she was telling you that you aren't a part of the family but we both know that Alex loves you more than anyone else on this planet. You're her little sister.” Lena ducks her head down to look into Kara's eyes. “You know what else I think?”

“What?” Kara wipes her eyes with the sleeve of her oversized shirt.

“I think that Alex has been looking for a fight for days now and you just happened to fall into the cross-hairs of her pent-up frustration.” Kara looks at her with confusion. “The other day you told me about the fight with some alien where Alex got distracted and took a wrong turn in some warehouse which almost led to you getting hurt and so I think she's angry at herself and doesn't know how to deal with that. In other words, you need a long talk with your sister and probably Kelly too. She's better equipped to deal with this stuff than we are.”

“You really think that she didn't mean what she said?” Kara seems so small, tucked up into Lena's side as she looks up at the other woman with those beautiful blue eyes that she would do anything to stare into for eternity.

“I do.”

“Ok, I'll text her later and ask her to come over tomorrow.” Kara burrows deeper into her girlfriend's embrace.

“That's my girl. I can't stand to see you so upset, I love you too much for that.” She sweetens the statement further with a chaste kiss to the crown of the blonde's head.

“I love you too Lee.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had to edit because I accidentally posted the same text twice because I was too lazy to proof read at 2am - my bad.  
> Also please remember to leave prompts
> 
> Thanks for reading guys, love you! - MM


End file.
